Behemoth
Behemoth (Hebräisch בהמות Bəhēmôth, Behemot, B'hemot: „Tiere“, „Ungeheuer“; Arabisch thumb|Behemoth und Leviathan (Ausschnitt zeigt Behemoth), Lithographie von William Blakeبهيموث Bahīmūth oder بهموت Bahamūt) ist der Name eines Ungeheuers aus dem Tanach. In mancher Tradition wird es als Landlebewesen dargestellt, das Gegenstück zum Seeungeheuer Leviathan und dem (nichtbiblischen) Vogel Ziz. Name und Gestalt Vermutlich ist בהמות bəhēmôth die Pluralform von בהמה bəhēmāh, was auf Hebräisch „Tier“ bedeutet; es handelte sich demnach um einen „pluralis excellentiae“ um durch Verdoppelung eines Nomens die Größe und Bedeutung des mächtigen Ungeheuers zu unterstreichen. Behemoth trägt vor allem Züge der Sauropoden, aber auch des Iguanodons, des Flusspferds, des Elefanten, des Wasserbüffels und einer Ziege. Beeinflusst wurde die Vorstellung eines flusspferdartigen Ungeheuers möglicherweise durch den altägyptischen Gott Seth, als dessen Attribut das Nilpferd galt. Biblische Quellen Nach Hiob 40,19 wurde Behemoth – wie auch sein Gegenstück Leviathan – „als erstes der Werke Gottes“ geschaffen. Dieser habe ihm auch „sein Schwert“ gegeben. Eine ausführliche Beschreibung findet sich in Hi 40,15–24 LUT, der einzigen expliziten Erwähnung in der Bibel. Dort dient seine Macht und Stärke als Sinnbild für die Fruchtlosigkeit von Hiobs Aufbegehren gegen sein Schicksal. „Siehe da, den Behemoth … er frißt Gras wie ein Ochse. … seine Kraft ist in seinen Lenden und sein Vermögen in den Sehnen seines Bauches. Sein Schwanz streckt sich wie eine Zeder; die Sehnen seiner Schenkel sind dicht geflochten. Seine Knochen sind wie eherne Röhren; seine Gebeine sind wie eiserne Stäbe. … Er liegt gern im Schatten, im Rohr und im Schlamm verborgen. Das Gebüsch bedeckt ihn mit seinem Schatten, und die Bachweiden umgeben ihn. Siehe, er schluckt in sich den Strom und achtet's nicht groß; lässt sich dünken, er wolle den Jordan mit seinem Munde ausschöpfen. … Fängt man ihn wohl vor seinen Augen und durchbohrt ihm mit Stricken seine Nase?“ – Luther-Übersetzung von 1534 Einige andere Übersetzungen derselben Stelle aus Hiob übertragen Behemoth hingegen mit „Nilpferd“. Außerbiblische Quellen Apokryphen Aus diesen biblischen Traditionen schöpfen die Apokryphen das Motiv Behemoths als männliches Fabelwesen, das gemeinsam mit seinem weiblichen Gegenstück Leviathan von Gott zur Züchtigung der Menschen gesandt wird (1. Hen 59,7ff.). Während Letzterer sich auf dem Grund des Meeres wälzt, beherrscht Behemoth die Wüste. Am Ende werden beider Opfer von Gottes Gnade errettet (1. Hen 60,7). Talmud Nach einem üblicherweise zum Erntedankfest vorgetragenen Hymnus namens Akdamut bzw. dem Talmud-Traktat Bava Bathra indes kommt es nach der Schlacht von Harmagedon am Ende der Zeiten zu einem Kampf Behemoths mit seinem Gegenstück Leviathan, der seinen Widersacher mit seinen Hörnern aufzuspießen sucht, während Leviathan nach dem Landungeheuer mit seinen Flossen schlägt. Schließlich wird der Herr beide mit seinem mächtigen Schwert erschlagen und das Fleisch der beiden Ungeheuer gemeinsam mit dem des Vogels Ziz den Rechtschaffenen zur Speise geben. Dämonologisches Schrifttum In späterer Zeit wurde Behemoth mit dem Teufel in Verbindung gebracht. Nach Collin de Plancy und Anton LaVey etwa gilt er als dummer und gefräßiger Dämon und soll daher als „Mundschenk und Kellermeister der Hölle“ arbeiten. Wirkungsgeschichte Das mythologische Ungeheuer hat Thomas Hobbes zum Titel einer staatsphilosophischen Schrift, Behemoth, or the long Parliament, angeregt, die sich mit dem Englischen Bürgerkrieg beschäftigt. An das dortige Behemoth-Verständnis knüpft auch Franz Neumann mit seiner gleichnamigen Strukturanalyse des Nationalsozialismus, Behemoth. Struktur und Praxis des Nationalsozialismus 1933–1944, an. Die Figur des Behemoth wurde vielfach literarisch verarbeitet. Sie taucht in folgenden Werken auf: *Arthur Rimbauds Gedicht Das Trunkene Schiff von 1871, *Egmont Colerus’ Roman Und wieder wandert Behemoth von 1924, *Michail Bulgakows Roman Der Meister und Margarita aus den 1930ern *James Krüss Roman Timm Thaler getarnt als Signore Grandizzi und *verschiedenen Anime-Serien und Videospielen. Darüber hinaus hat Behemoth einer polnischen Metal-Band, dem Album 3:Flight of the Behemoth der Gruppe Sunn O))), einem Bagger, einem Hightech-Fahrrad sowie Wesen der Videospiele beziehungsweise Videospielreihen Final Fantasy, Fallout, Savage und Savage 2, Heroes of Newerth, Heroes of Might and Magic, Guild Wars 2, Runescape den Namen gegeben. Literatur *B.F. Batto: Art. Behemoth. In: K. van der Toorn; B. Becking; Pieter W. van der Horst (Hg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. Leiden, Boston, Köln, 21999, S. 165-169. *Norbert Borrmann: Lexikon der Monster, Geister und Dämonen. Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-89602-233-4. *Fred Hartmann: Das Geheimnis des Leviathan. Schwengeler, 2005, ISBN 978-3-85666-374-2. Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich